


I would have followed you my my brother, my captain, my king

by Maya_Ccie



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Friendship, Frères d'armes, Gen, Riddenmark, Rohan, Theoden - Freeform, Tolkien
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 9,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Ccie/pseuds/Maya_Ccie
Summary: [Recueil d'OS/drabbles] Treize ans les séparent, mais au-delà de leurs différences, l'essentiel les réunit. Eomer aurait suivi Theodred jusqu'à la ruine et la fin de tout. Histoire de l'amitié entre deux cousins que seul la mort a pu séparer.
Kudos: 2





	1. 1. Deux regards qui se croisent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Ce recueil existait depuis longtemps et était presque fini. Mais il ne me plaisait pas vraiment. Je l'ai repris du coup, en ne m'obligeant plus, notamment, à faire des drabbles de 100 mots. J'espère que vous aimerez cette version 2.0.
> 
> Le Rohan, et surtout Eomer, a toujours été vraiment cher à mon cœur. J'espère vraiment que le recueil vous plaira.
> 
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est l'invention géniale du grand Tolkien (que je remercie grandement d'avoir inventé Eomer). Même le titre du recueil n'est pas de moi, vous reconnaîtrez bien sûr la réplique de Boromir à Aragorn avant de mourir. Je trouvais qu'elle s'appliquait bien à nos deux Rohirrim.  
> .
> 
> Chapitre 1 : Deux regards qui se croisent
> 
> Contexte : Eomund, le père d'Eomer et Eowyn, étant Maréchal de la cohorte Ouest, son fief est à Alburg, au sud-est d'Edoras. Je me suis donc dit qu'Eomer avait dû grandir là-bas et se rendre seulement rarement à Edoras.

**Deux regards qui se croisent**

**.**

Eomer avait six ans lorsqu'il se rendit pour la première fois à Edoras et rencontra Theodred.

Son père lui avait tout expliqué : des orques – _les grosses choses moches et méchantes_ – avaient attaqués beaucoup de villages ces derniers temps – _ce qui n'était pas très gentil car ils volaient et tuaient._ Comme ils ne pouvaient pas les laisser faire, le Roi – _Theoden, le frère de sa Maman –_ avait demandé à ses Maréchaux – _des gens forts comme son Papa_ – de venir le voir pour trouver une solution.

D'habitude son père allait tout seul à Edoras – _la ville où habitait le Roi –_ mais cette fois il allait rester plusieurs semaines, alors il s'était dit que c'était le moment de lui présenter Eomer et Eowyn et puis sa mère était contente de rendre visite à Theoden qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Eomer avait un peu de mal à comprendre en quoi aller voir le Roi allait résoudre le problème des orques. Par contre que sa mère aille voir son frère, c'était très important !

Eowyn n'avait que deux ans et pleurait ou dormait beaucoup, mais Eomer l'aimait déjà énormément. En plus son père lui avait dit que sa petite sœur était son trésor le plus précieux. Alors si Maman était aussi le trésor de son oncle, il ne voyait vraiment pas comment il avait pu la laisser seule pendant plusieurs années !

Le garçon ne cessait de gigoter surs son poney – _son premier ! cadeau d'anniversaire de son père -_ tant il était impatient d'arriver. Et puis enfin, au bout de trois jours de chevauchée, fatigante pour lui, la citée d'or apparut devant eux. Le petit resta sans voix. Il n'avait connu que les petits villages de La Marche, rien qui n'équivalait la belle citée fièrement dressée sur sa colline. Souriant devant son émerveillement son père se plaça à ses côtés et lui montra Meduseld, palais du Roi. En plus de l'impatience et de la curiosité, Eomer ressent de la fierté, celle d'être le neveu de l'homme qui habite dans une telle maison.

Arrivés devant l'écurie, il descend avec soulagement de son poney mais oublie assez vite sa fatigue en regardant autour de lui l'immensité de la citée à explorer. Loin de deviner son enthousiasme, son père prend pitié ce petit garçon, couvert de poussière et pleins de courbatures après trois jours à cheval : ses deux parents le laissent jouer devant l'écurie avec Eowyn, pendant qu'ils vont s'occuper des chevaux.

.

C'est à ce moment que Theodred passe. Le jeune homme a dix-neuf ans, il est grand, bien bâti, le regard franc, il a tout pour impressionner ce petit de six ans, rêvant d'aventures. Même s'il n'avait pas été au courant de la venue de ses cousins, il aurait deviné immédiatement qui est ce petit bout de chou tant il ressemble à son père. Retenant difficilement son sourire, il s'approche de lui :

« Et bien petit bonhomme, que fais-tu ici en si charmante compagnie ? »

L'enfant prit son temps pour répondre, l'observant d'abord avec curiosité avant de se redresser et de bomber fièrement le torse.

« Je suis Eomer, fils d'Eomund, Maréchal en Chef de la Marche, et voici ma sœur Eowyn. Nous allons au Château d'or car nous sommes les neveux du Roi ! »

L'immense sourire qu'il réfrénait fendit enfin le visage de Theodred. Il se prend immédiatement d'affection pour ce petit garçon, dont il ébouriffe affectueusement les cheveux.

« Enchanté, Eomer fils d'Eomund ! Je suis Theodred, fils de Theoden ! Viens avec moi cousin, je vais te présenter au Roi. »


	2. 2. Toi le frère que je n'ai jamais eu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contexte : Toujours la visite d'Eomer à Edoras, il a donc toujours six ans, Theodred 19 et Eowyn 2.
> 
> Disclaimer :Je n'ai toujours pas acquis les droits d'auteur du Seigneur des Anneaux… Dommage.
> 
> Le titre de cet OS est une chanson de Maxime Le Forestier.

**Toi le frère que je n'ai jamais eu**

**.**

Eomer avait grandi bercé par les histoires des exploits de ses ancêtres. Il disait à qui voulait bien l'entendre que son père était comme les héros de ces grandes histoires. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était son père et qu'il était le plus fort, tout simplement. Était-il le seul futur héros du Rohan ? ça il ne le savait pas vraiment.

Quelques jours à Edoras lui avaient apporté la réponse. A travers les yeux d'un enfant de six ans, Theodred avait sans aucun doute l'étoffe d'un héros.

Déjà, il était l'homme le plus grand qu'il connaissait, plus même que son père ou Theoden. Le garçon ne l'avouait pas, mais il aimerait bien être aussi grand que lui un jour. Il y avait son sourire aussi, grand et lumineux, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais quand Theodred souriait, il avait envie de rire lui aussi. En plus, il racontait à merveilles les histoires, il faisait pleins de voix différentes, savait faire peur et vibrer en même temps. Les soirs autour du feu quand Theodred commençait à parler, Eomer avait l'impression de faire parti de ces Rohirrims qui chevauchaient inlassablement et qui avaient bâtis le Riddenmark. Il s'imaginait lui aussi, personnage principal de grandes épopées. Il venait aussi souvent jouer avec Eowyn avant d'entraîner son cousin dans un combat imaginaire contre des orques, de le défier à l'épée et de sceller cette amitié dans une balade à cheval.

.

Le futur roi s'était pris d'affection pour ce petit garçon espiègle qui était destiné à devenir son bras droit. Il découvrait à dix-neuf ans le bonheur d'avoir un petit frère sur qui veiller et à qui il pouvait tout apprendre.

Ce bonhomme était sa pierre précieuse.

* * *

C'était une belle après-midi ensoleillée, la famille d'Eomer repartait le lendemain. Les deux cousins l'avaient passée ensemble, avant la séparation de plusieurs années peut-être.

Après une grande promenade à cheval, ils s'étaient assis dans la plaine et contemplaient Edoras en face d'eux. Theodred était étrangement ému, il ne pensait pas s'attacher autant et si vite à ce petit brin d'homme. Pourtant, après seulement quelques semaines, il était triste à l'idée de le voir repartir, de ne plus avoir à lui raconter des histoires le soir pour qu'il accepte d'aller dormir, à ne plus l'entraîner à l'épée. Sans Eomer, en permanence à ses côtés, ses journées allaient lui paraître bien vides, même s'il allait avoir bien plus de temps disponible pour ces leçons qui avaient un peu été mises de côté ces derniers temps.

« Theodred, quand je serais grand, je voudrais être comme toi. »

La phrase avait été dite simplement, sans honte et sans exagération, avec toute la sincérité de ce petit cœur généreux.

« Avant je voulais être comme papa, mais tu es plus grand, tu racontes mieux les histoires et il parait que tu es très généreux et très fort. Tu es mon nouveau héros.

\- Merci mon petit bonhomme, je vais tout faire pour mériter ta confiance. »

Theodred se relève, chargé d'un poids nouveau. Il ignorait que l'admiration pesait autant. Il se tint droit. Ne jamais trahir un enfant.


	3. 3. Have you ever seen rain ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Encore une fois, tout est à Tolkien, sauf le titre du chapitre qui appartient à CCR (Creedence Clearwater Revival) et une phrase qui est tiré du livre Tobie Lolness de Timothée de Fombelle.

**Have you ever seen rain ?**

* * *

_I want to know, have you ever seen rain ?_

_I want to know have you ever seen rain_

_Comin' down on a sunny day ?_

_._

Quand il y repensait, Eomer se disait que son enfance avait été heureuse et assez insouciante, partagée entre l'amour de ses parents et la complicité avec sa sœur. Le réveil fut brutal. Il avait suffi d'une attaque d'orque dans les environs d'Emyn Muil et d'un cavalier portant le corps de son père pour tout briser.

Eomer n'a que onze ans lorsqu'il découvre l'impuissance : celle face à la mort de son père, qu'il n'avait pas pu imaginer ni empêcher et celle face à la maladie de sa mère que tout son amour ne peut guérir. Il doit apprendre l'absence, celle de la présence aimante, de la main rassurante sur ses épaules, du regard fier bien qu'il soit parfois désapprobateur, des histoires, de la chaleur de ses bras, des baisers sur son front. Il apprend la douleur puis la résignation en voyant sa mère se faner, avant de disparaître à son tour.

Les gens qu'il aimait s'évaporaient et il n'en restait plus qu'une poussière d'or qui lui piquait les yeux.

.

Il s'était juré d'être fort. Il le devait à ses parents et à Eowyn qui n'avait plus que lui. Lorsqu'il fallut quitter Aldburg, il le fit sans le moindre regret et sans regarder en arrière. Il rentra dans Edoras en se tenant bien droit sur son cheval, en levant bien haut la tête, ses yeux parfaitement secs.

C'est seulement en arrivant au château d'or qu'il courut se réfugier dans les bras de Theodred et laissa enfin couler ses larmes.


	4. 4. Je ne pallierais pas l'absence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit point sur l'armée du Rohan : L'armée est divisée en trois cohortes, la cohorte d'Edoras, celle de la marche Est et celle de la marche Ouest. La cohorte d'Edoras est dirigée par le Premier Maréchal, qui est également le proche conseiller du Roi, Theoden n'avait en fait pas de Premier Maréchal, il occupait virtuellement ce poste. Le Deuxième et Troisième Maréchal dirigent la marche Est et la marche Ouest. Eomund était deuxième Maréchal et s'occupait de la Marche Ouest, à sa mort, Theodred devient Deuxième Maréchal mais s'occupe de la Marche Est.
> 
> Bon, j'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu avec ses explications, mais ça aide un peu à comprendre le texte.
> 
> Contexte : Pas de date précise, peu de temps après l'arrivée d'Eomer et Eowyn à Edoras.
> 
> Disclaimer : bla bla bla Tolkien, moi pas argent. Pour le titre, on est cette fois sur une phrase de la sublime chanson Vivant de Ben Mazué.

**Je ne pallierais pas l'absence**

* * *

_Je ne pallierais pas l'absence_   
_C'est tout le bien que je me souhaite_   
_De rappeler ton élégance aux gens_

_Et de faire tout pour que ça reste_

_Vivant,_

_Pour que ça reste vivant, vivant..._

_._

Eomer était resté droit pendant toute la cérémonie, et n'avait pas desserré les dents. En fait il n'avait rien dit depuis le début de la journée et avait scrupuleusement évité son oncle et son cousin et même sa soeur. Une fois la mascarade terminée, il tourna vite les talons sans rien dire à personne et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre où il laissa couler des larmes amères avant de tenter de se défouler en frappant rageusement tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée.

Deux heures plus tard, Theodred, le nouveau Deuxième Maréchal de la Marche, entra dans sa chambre. Il avait bien remarqué l'étrange comportement du garçon depuis la mâtinée et s'était étonné de ne pas le voir pendant le banquet qui était donné en son honneur. Il haussa un sourcil, surpris par le champ de bataille qu'était devenu la chambre d'Eomer.

« Bonhomme, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

\- Va-t'en, je ne veux pas te voir ! hurla Eomer, en réponse, la voix remplie de sanglots. Tu n'avais pas le droit de voler le titre de mon père, tu ne le remplaceras jamais !

\- Non bien sûr, mais la vie doit continuer Eomer. »


	5. 5. Just trying to find my way to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contexte : toujours les premiers mois d'Eomer et Eowyn à Edoras après la mort de leurs parents.
> 
> Disclaimer : Le titre vient de la chanson Suitase full of spark de Gregory Alan Isakov (je vous conseille fortement). Le reste est à Tolkien. Ma bêtise est à moi malheureusement.

**Just trying to find my way to you**

* * *

**.**

Theodred peinait parfois à reconnaître son cousin. Il avait vu partir un enfant de six ans espiègle, curieux, inventif bien qu'un peu oppressant parfois. Le garçon qui était revenu avait changé. Il avait grandi, forcément, avait beaucoup progressé en équitation, en escrime, en géographie… mais son regard s'était durci. Il appréciait toujours autant les histoires sur le Rohan racontées le soir autour d'un feu, posait toujours autant de questions mais sur des sujets plus sérieux, moins naïfs. Il riait moins. A onze ans, il avait découvert la guerre et la mort.

L'enfant de six ans l'avait amusé et attendri, il lui avait manqué aussi.

Le garçon de onze ans le rendait triste parfois. Il ne l'avait pas vu pleurer sauf lors de son arrivée à Edoras, puis sa nomination comme Maréchal, mais il voyait bien son regard brillant qui se perdait souvent dans le vide, pendant que ses poings se serraient. Il lui faisait un peu peur aussi. Il lisait toute la colère contenue dans ses yeux, le sérieux avec lequel il écoutait les comptes-rendus des Rohirrims sur les dernières attaques d'orques, l'application avec laquelle il s'entraînait et travaillait ses leçons. Il était bien jeune pour apprendre la haine et la vengeance. Theodred était touché aussi. Il observait avec émotions la tendresse protectrice dont son jeune cousin entourait Eowyn, tentant maladroitement de remplacer leurs parents. Il se rendait bien compte de sa solitude aussi. Eomer appréciait Theoden, et le Roi était plein de tendresses pour lui, mais il n'était pas son père et n'égalerait jamais l'amour de sa mère. Avec la douleur de l'absence, il s'était renfermé, s'ouvrait moins, il avait perdu la spontanéité de son enfance.

Sous bien des aspects le jeune garçon avait changé mais l'affection que Theodred lui portait n'en était que plus grande.

Il se sentait responsable de ce petit être, perdu dans sa nouvelle vie. Il l'avait pris sous son aile. Les places de père et de mère étaient vides et pourtant irremplaçables, celle de grand frère ne demandait qu'à être occupée. Paraît-il qu'il était son héros, il voulait en être digne. Ce petit avait besoin de rire et de rêver. Alors après ses leçons, il entraînait Eomer à sa suite, lui faisait découvrir les recoins d'Edoras, lui racontait les bêtises qu'il avait faites enfant, l'emmenait pour une promenade à cheval et le laissait même parfois monter son étalon ! Il commençait aussi à lui montrer comment suivre une piste, tirer à l'arc ou impressionner Theoden avec une nouvelle passe d'escrime. Lentement, il polissait sa pierre précieuse.


	6. Pour une rose et son armure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contexte : Toujours l'enfance (j'adore essayer d'imaginer Eomer petit et tout mignon). Pour moi, mais vous pouvez penser différemment, il a douze ans dans ce drabble (Theodred 25 et Eowyn 8).
> 
> Nombre de mots : 200 pile normalement.
> 
> Disclaimer : Je ne touche toujours pas d'argent pour ce recueil, remarque Tolkien non plus. Le titre vient de la chanson La Rose et l'armure d'Antoine Elie

**Pour une rose et son armure**

**.**

Sa première bagarre. Sa première vraie dispute par Theoden aussi, le Roi n'a pas mâché ses mots et Eomer est sévèrement puni. Pourtant, lorsqu'il quitte la salle du trône, malgré sa lèvre enflée, un sourire fier orne son visage.

« Depuis quand frapper des villageois est-il un motif de fierté ? le gronde Theodred, en le croisant. »

Eomer le regarde droit dans les yeux, sans honte dans le regard.

« Ils embêtaient Eowyn, je leur ai fait comprendre que c'était une mauvaise idée ! »

Le jeune Maréchal ne peut retenir le rire qui s'échappe de ses lèvres, c'était donc cela.

« Ne te moque pas, s'énerve le garçon. Papa me la confiait tout le temps avant de partir, alors c'est mon rôle de la protéger. Même de toi s'il le faut ! Je ne laisserais personne la blesser. »

Cette fois Theodred ne rit pas. Il est touché par l'affection de son cousin pour sa sœur… et un peu effrayé par son caractère volcanique.

.

Derrière eux Eowyn n'a pas perdu une miette de la conversation. Elle boude un peu, même si elle aime son frère et apprécie son attention. Elle espère qu'ils vont revenir ces stupides enfants et alors ELLE leur montrera qu'elle peut parfaitement se défendre.


	7. En attendant ses pas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore un nouveau drabble, et aujourd'hui c'est mignon tout plein (je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me représenter Eomer trop mignon).  
> Contexte : C'est un drabble assez général, sans date précise, je le place au début de l'adolescence d'Eomer, entre 12 et 14 ans.
> 
> Nombre de mots : 100 mots
> 
> Disclaimer : As usual, Le Seigneur des Anneaux appartient à Tolkien et le titre à Céline Dion (enfin Jean-Jacques Goldman je crois)

**En attendant ses pas**

**.**

C'était tout le temps la même chose. Un peu de tristesse et d'inquiétude, mais surtout beaucoup d'ennui. Il travaillait avec application avec son oncle mais les journées lui paraissaient interminables. Il scrutait tous les jours les plaines d'Edoras guettant le retour de l'eored de Theodred. Quand enfin il arrivait, Eomer allait l'accueillir aux écuries en prenant un air détaché. Le rituel était toujours le même.

Theodred sautait de cheval et lui ébouriffait les cheveux

« Alors bonhomme, quoi de neuf ?

\- Pas grand-chose »

« Mais tu m'as affreusement manqué, rajoutait-il toujours dans sa tête.

-Toi aussi, répondait invariablement Theodred à sa déclaration muette. »


	8. On pousse un peu tout juste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour cher lecteur, et merci d'être là ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis (même négatif)
> 
> Contexte : Petit bond dans le temps pour celui-là ! Fini avec l'enfance d'Eomer, il a maintenant 16 ans et Theodred 29.
> 
> Disclaimer : et là je vais vous surprendre, tout est à Tolkien. Le titre vient de la chanson "On ne change pas" de Céline Dion, paroles et musique du grand JJG (pour changer).
> 
> Je poste les nouveaux chapitres le lundi :-)

**On pousse un peu, tout juste**

**.**

Il avait seize ans. Theodred revenait d'une mission, de quelques jours dans les plaines du Rohan, et les deux cousins se firent une accolade à l'entrée de Meduseld. Ils le remarquèrent immédiatement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le Maréchal leva les yeux vers son jeune cousin qui souriait de toute ses dents.

« Bonhomme, je crois que c'est la dernière fois que je t'appelle comme ça ! Depuis quand es-tu plus grand que moi ? »

Eomer éclata d'un rire franc.

« Aucune idée, mais les couturières ont repris mes tuniques trois fois cette semaine. En tout cas, je te mentirais en te disant que je suis désolé.

\- Quelle insolence jeune homme ! fit mine de s'offusquer Theodred, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Que fais-tu de ma fierté d'aîné que tu piétines aussi impunément ?

\- Et mes rêves d'enfants alors ? Je voulais être l'homme le plus grand du Rohan, c'et terrible il faut que je me trouve un nouveau but maintenant ! »

Le sourire éclatant qui illuminait le visage du Deuxième Maréchal se fit plus doux alors qu'il levait un regard plein de fierté sur son jeune cousin.

« Que dirais-tu de devenir le meilleur Maréchal que le Riddenmark ait porté ?

\- Hmm… oui, c'est un rêve acceptable, fit mine de réfléchir Eomer. Et puis il s'inscrit dans la durée, je vais devoir attendre que tu sois roi, parce que pour l'instant la place de meilleur Maréchal est occupée. »

Theodred ébouriffa, sûrement pour la dernière fois, les cheveux de son cousin.

« Allez suis-moi bonho… Eomer, on va commencer le travail tout de suite. Viens écouter le compte-rendu de ma mission au Roi. »


	9. 9. Brothers in arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien. Cette fois le chapitre est beaucoup plus long que d'habitude. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et à la semaine prochaine.  
> Contexte : aucun en particulier. Eomer a 19 ans, Theodred 32.  
> Disclaimer : Je ne suis pas Tolkien et je n'ai pas son talent. Pour le titre, cette fois c'est du Dire Straits.

**Brothers in arms**

* * *

**.**

L'air était glacial. Il semblait aux cavaliers que le froid venait leur mordre la peau comme si les épaisses capes qu'ils portaient n'existaient pas. La nuit commençait à tomber lentement et le ciel couvert laissait craindre une nouvelle chute de neige. Malgré sa hâte d'arriver à Fort le Cor, Theodred ordonna d'installer le campement. Avec l'efficacité de la troupe habituée à voyager ensemble les Rohirrims s'exécutèrent. Une fois sûr que tout le monde s'était bien réparti les tâches, le jeune Maréchal rejoignit son cousin, occupé à monter les tentes. Il sourit en l'entendant râler, tout en déblayant la neige avec une efficacité redoutable.

« Que des orcs viennent faire des razzias sur nos terres pour nous voler des chevaux c'est une chose, mais qu'il le fasse en plein milieu de l'hiver avec une tempête de neige tous les deux jours, ce n'est vraiment pas correct.

\- Cesse donc de râler et viens m'aider à monter la tente, tu as assez dégagé de terrains pour trois eoreds de plus. »

Theodred laissa passer quelques instants où les deux cousins s'activèrent en silence, avant de reprendre, cachant à grand peine l'amusement dans sa voix.

« Dis-moi Eomer, tu trouves vraiment qu'il est plus correct de voler des chevaux en plein été ?

\- Très drôle ! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Il n'est jamais correct de prendre le bien d'autrui, que l'on soit au printemps, en plein hiver ou en été. Encore plus quand on est un orc qui prend des bêtes superbes pour servir Sauron. Néanmoins, quand il fait un temps pareil, je préfèrerais largement être au chaud dans le Palais d'or et dormir dans mon lit. Et je pensais que ces créatures abjectes n'étaient pas plus immunisées que nous contre la perte de leurs orteils dans le blizzard.

\- Désolé cher cousin, mais le métier de Cavalier du Rohan est un plein temps, qu'il pleuve, vente, neige et même s'il y a du brouillard. Crois-moi j'aimerais tout autant que toi être à l'intérieur, et j'espérais vraiment que nous serions à Fort-le-Cor ce soir. Enfin, concernant la résistance des orcs au froid, je pense qu'ils ont été surpris aussi par la dernière chute de neige, mais il y a bien une raison pour laquelle ils ont l'indélicatesse de multiplier leurs attaques pendant l'hiver. Cependant cela n'a pas un grand rapport avec les températures extérieurs mais plus à la longueur du jour. »

Le sourire de Theodred s'élargit en voyant Eomer rougir de ne pas avoir été capable de comprendre cela tout seul. Il connaissait son cousin et savait qu'il était atrocement vexé de ce qu'il devait voir comme un terrible échec. Il se contenta de lui donner une légère tape sur l'épaule et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l'un des nombreux feux allumés par l'éored, afin de prendre un repas qui, ils l'espéraient, réchaufferait leurs corps transis par le froid.

.

.

Les flammes dansaient joyeusement, jetant leur jeu subtil d'ombres et de lumières aux alentours. Theodred se perd longtemps dans leur contemplation, comme hypnotisé par ce ballet rougeoyant, il n'écoute pas réellement les récits de Grimbold, trop occupé à suivre du regard les quelques étincelles qui tentent de rejoindre les nuages. Lorsqu'il s'arrache enfin du spectacle du feu, c'est pour observer son cousin assis en face de lui. Toute trace de mauvaise humeur avait disparu de son visage qu'il distinguait à peine dans la pénombre de la nuit, seul ses yeux scintillaient, réhaussés par les ombres rougeoyantes du brasier. Il était fasciné par le récit de son ainé dont il ne perdait pas une miette. Le cœur de Theodred se gonfla de fierté. Il lui restait encore quelques aspérités mais sa pierre précieuse commençait à briller de mille feux.

.

.

La nuit avait été courte pour les cavaliers qui s'étaient levés avant le soleil. Le matin était venu avec nouvelle couche de neige et un froid toujours aussi mordant. Le camp fut démonté rapidement, une boisson chaude vite bue et déjà ils repartaient, pressés de trouver ces fameux orcs et de mettre fin à leurs pillages. Theodred avait peu dormi, réveillé par chaque craquement dans la neige et pour couronner le tout, il recommençait à neiger. Il commençait à être d'accord avec son cousin : les orcs n'étaient vraiment correct d'attaquer en cette saison. En parlant de cousin, les nouvelles chutes de neige n'avaient pas dû ramener sa bonne humeur. Il tourna la tête et fut surpris de le voir un grand sourire aux lèvres, aux côtés d'Elfhem. En l'observant plus attentivement, il devina même son excitation et celle d'Aldor, son cheval, qu'ils peinaient tous les deux à contenir. Autant profiter de cet enthousiasme pour lui confier un peu plus de responsabilités, il l'appela à ses côtés.

« Et bien jeune homme, où sont donc passées tes plaintes contre le mauvais temps ?

\- Elles ont été emportées par le vent et remplacées par une énergie débordante. Autant je déteste camper dans le froid, autant je suis rarement aussi heureux que quand je peux chevaucher alors qu'il neige, ça me donne l'impression de voyager dans le cœur d'un conte de fée. »

Theodred sourit doucement. Ne jamais réduire quelqu'un à ce que l'on connait de lui, accepter de se laisser surprendre encore en le découvrant.

« Qui devinerait qu'un petit enfant se cache encore derrière cet immense jeune homme ? Heureusement pour toi j'ai une mission pour rentabiliser toute cette bonne humeur. La neige ne va pas tarder à recouvrir les traces que les orcs ont laissé, j'aimerais que tu partes en éclaireur. J'insiste ton rôle est uniquement de retrouver leurs traces, ne te mets pas en danger. Elfwind fera la liaison entre nous. Et sois prudent à cheval »

Eomer acquiesça gravement, sans cacher la joie que lui causait la confiance de son aîné. Il talonna Aldor et ils s'élancèrent dans les étendues immaculées du Riddenmark sous le regard attendri de son cousin qui se rendaient compte que sa mauvaise humeur avait également été lavée par les flocons. Le rire d'Eomer résonnait encore dans l'air.

.

.

La plaine entière était silencieuse et seul résonnait le bruit étouffés des sabots d'Aldor s'enfonçant dans la neige. Eomer savourait le galop enivrant de son cheval, même si avec la vitesse le vent s'infiltrait avec plus de facilité entre ses vêtements, le glaçant jusqu'aux os. Il ne sentait déjà presque plus le bout de son nez. Dans cet univers blanc et feutré, il avait l'impression d'être seul sur Terre et de pouvoir filer ainsi jusqu'au bout du monde. Il avait néanmoins une conscience aiguë de son devoir et de l'importance de la mission que Theodred lui avait confié. Il était hors de question de décevoir son aîné quand il lui donnait de nouvelles responsabilités. Et il était primordial qu'ils retrouvent cette bande d'orcs avant qu'ils ne commettent trop de dégâts.

Par tous les dieux du Rohan, comme il haïssait ces créatures. Rien que d'y penser, tout son sang s'échauffa. Il savait bien que leur mort ne vengerait pas celle de ses parents et que rien ne les ramènerait jamais mais il était de son devoir d'empêcher que de nouvelles tragédies, semblables à la sienne, arrivent à nouveau.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas si à plaindre que ça. Theoden avait toujours été plein de bienveillance et d'attentions pour son neveu, Theodred était comme un grand frère aimant et toujours de bon conseil pour lui. Edoras était réellement devenu un foyer pour lui et Eowyn. Et pourtant... il lui arrivait encore d'être nostalgique du parfum de sa mère et du rire de son père. Et quand le soir il essayait de retrouver les traits de son père et qu'il commençait à prendre ceux de Theoden, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable d'avoir tourner la page aussi facilement.

Sa haine flamba de plus belle. Il retint également un juron, le vent et la chute de neige redoublaient d'intensité et il craignait une sévère aggravation du mauvais temps.

Il demanda à Aldor de ralentir tout en espérant que la neige ne masquerait pas trop vite ses empreintes car il commençait à devenir difficile de se repérer. La situation commençait à devenir légèrement inquiétante, mais il refusait d'abandonner alors que Theodred comptait sur lui.

Alors qu'il commençait néanmoins à envisager de faire demi-tour, la chance lui sourit enfin. Il avait trouvé leurs traces.

.

.

Theodred avait quelque peu hésité avant de prendre une décision. Il était près de prendre la direction de Fort le Cor et de ne reprendre la poursuite des orcs qu'une fois le beau temps revenu lorsqu'Elfwind était venu avec la nouvelle.

Eomer avait trouvé la trace.

Cher et fort Eomer ! Il avait mérité la confiance de son aîné, qui commençait à douter de la faisabilité de sa tâche dans de pareilles conditions climatiques. Le dilemme avait été le suivant : fallait-il tenter de rattraper la bande dans ces conditions et risquer un combat plutôt dangereux pour eux au vu de la météo ou rendre le travail et la ténacité d'Eomer inutile et risquer de ne pas retrouver les orcs avant plusieurs jours les laissant continuer leurs méfaits ?

En fait, le dilemme n'avait été si compliqué, bien sûr qu'il fallait stopper ses créatures tant qu'ils en avaient l'occasion.

Ils avaient enfin rattrapé le jeune homme et les orcs n'étaient plus très loin devant eux. Le Maréchal prit le temps de féliciter son cousin, donna les consignes et fit signe qu'on sonne l'assaut. Ils talonnèrent leurs montures et l'eored s'élança.

En quelques instants, tout ne fut que tourbillons de lames et de neiges et la plaine fut remplie du fracas des armes, des cris des hommes et des orcs et des hennissements des chevaux. Et puis soudainement, le silence retomba, interrompu uniquement par quelques piaffements et les cris d'agonies des orcs que les Rohirrims finissaient d'achever.

Theodred constate avec soulagement que peu de pertes sont à déplorer dans ses rangs et que les chevaux qui avaient été volés sont tous là en bonne forme. Aussi vite qu'il est arrivé, l'éored se remet en route. Malgré la tempête de neige qui redouble et le froid qui l'attaque, le Maréchal sourit, ce soir ils dormiront au chaud derrière les murs de Fort le Cor. Il tourne la tête pour observer son cousin qui chevauche à ses côtés, il s'est bien battu et aujourd'hui il a été un élément précieux. Theodred est confiant, quelle que soit les épreuves que le futur lui réserve, il sait qu'il pourra compter sur Eomer.

Le jeune homme tourne également la tête. Leurs sourires s'élargissent tandis que leurs yeux se croisent. Comme après chaque mission, ils sentent bien que leur amitié a encore grandi.

Eomer éclate d'un rire frais. La vie ne fait que commencer.


	10. Dans chacun de mes virages, il y aura ton visage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contexte : Pour celui-là, Tolkien n'a pas donné de date précise, mais bon, j'imagine cet événement peu après les 20 ans d'Eomer.  
> Nombre de mots : 100  
> Disclaimer : Je vous ai déjà dis que tout appartenait à Tolkien ? Pour le titre du chapitre et la citation d'en-dessous, on est à nouveau sur la chanson Vivant, de Ban Mazué. Je vous ai déjà dis d'aller écouter ses chansons ?

**Dans chacun de mes virages, il y** **aura ton visage**

* * *

_Je pense à toi mille fois par an  
J'essaie pas de faire autrement_

_._

Eomer, Troisième Maréchal de la Marche, se redressa de toute sa haute stature et balaya la salle du regard avec noblesse. A tout juste vingt ans, il était, de mémoire d'homme, le plus jeune Maréchal du Riddenmark. Theoden le regardait avec fierté, mais en s'avançant dans la salle c'était l'héritage de son père Eomund qu'il sentait sur ses épaules et il espérait être à la hauteur de l'homme exceptionnel qu'il avait été.

Theodred vint à sa rencontre et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Bravo Eomer, ne doute pas, tu es prêt !

\- Tu avais raison Theodred. La vie doit continuer. »


	11. Âme ou sœur, Jumeau ou frère

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bienvenue à vous pour un nouveau drabble.  
> Contexte : Aucun, comme ça c'est facile ^^ (mais les ennuis ne vont pas tarder)  
> Disclaimer : Le changement d'identité faisant de moi Tolkien n'est pas achevé... Le titre vient de Tu es mon autre de Lara Fabian et Maurane  
> Nombre de mots : 2*100

**Âme ou** **sœur** **, Jumeau ou frère ?**

**.**

Explosif et volcanique. La fougue de la jeunesse dans toute sa splendeur.

Paisible et réfléchi. L'éclat de la sagesse dans toute sa majesté.

Les deux Maréchaux de la Marche. La fierté de Theoden. Le futur du Rohan.

Treize ans les séparent mais au-delà de leurs différences, l'essentiel les réunit. Le même amour de leur pays coule dans leurs veines, la même détermination sans faille, le même sens aigu du devoir. Forgés dans le métal dont on fait les héros, Eomer et Theoden sont portés depuis toujours par l'exemple de leurs ancêtres. Eux seuls doutent de pouvoir un jour les égaler.

.

Ils s'étaient encore rapprochés, réunis par leur fonction de Maréchal.

Bien qu'ils soient régulièrement séparés, on les voyait souvent devant le Palais d'or en train de discuter politique et de leur vision du Rohan. Les habitants d'Edoras s'étaient habitués à voir ces deux silhouettes côte à côte. Grands et larges d'épaules, crinières blondes et regards perçants, imposants et en même temps rassurants. Fins stratèges et excellent combattants, leur réussite était le fruit de leur confiance aveugle et de leur connaissance parfaite de l'autre. Avec Theoden, ils formaient le trio de tête de la Marche. Seule une tempête aurait pu les abattre.


	12. Because you're mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nombre de mots : 2x100
> 
> Disclaimer : Etrangement les droits sont toujours... à la personne qui a les droits de Tolkien. Le titre vient de la chanson I put a spell on you.

**12\. Because you're mine**

**.**

Ils ne l'ont jamais vraiment apprécié, mais Theoden lui fait confiance. Theodred et Eomer s'inclinent, ils le regretteront amèrement. Quand ils prennent pleinement de conscience de leur erreur, il est trop tard, Theoden, méconnaissable, n'est qu'un pantin entre les mains de Grima.

Ils n'ont que vingt-cinq et trente-huit ans, mais ils le savent, il leur revient désormais de gouverner le Riddenmark. Ils ont parfaitement conscience d'être jeunes et inexpérimentés, il leur sera difficile de convaincre les seigneurs du Rohan, encore fidèle au Roi, qu'importe ils ne peuvent céder. Quel que soit le prix. Ils sont deux, ensemble ils sont invincibles.

.

Grima pensait la partie gagnée, il voyait déjà tomber le Rohan, mais voilà que se dresse sur sa route les deux Maréchaux. Ils sont jeunes, ils sont beaux, pleins de superbe et de l'orgueil de leurs ancêtres, Grima le sent, ils feront tout pour contrecarrer ses plans. Peu importe, voir Theoden en vieillard a détruit leurs illusions flamboyantes, une brèche s'est ouverte en eux, à lui de s'y infiltrer et de les empoisonner de l'intérieur. Il le sait, pour abattre le royaume des hommes, il doit briser ces deux hommes, les éliminer de son chemin. Et enfin Eowyn sera sienne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans les annexes, Tolkien précise Saroumane commence à contrôler l'esprit de Theoden en 3014, mais je me suis dit que cela n'était pas visible tout de suite. J'ai donc placé mon drabble en 3016, quand Eomer et Theodred ont 25 et 38 ans, mais bon la date en soi importe peu.


	13. I stand up proud as lightning crashed the waves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contexte : Pendant l'ère Grima, lorsque Gandalf se fait enfermer à Orthanc, en s'enfuyant il passe par le Rohan (piquant Gris Poil au passage) et tente de les prévenir de la trahison de Saroumane.  
> Disclaimer : Le Rohan est à Tolkien, ma bêtise est à moi, le titre est à Beta Radio dans la chanson Our Remains (la chanson de base est toute douce mais en entendant cette phrase, j'ai tout de suite pensé à Eomer)  
> Bonne lecture (et n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez)

**13\. I stand up proud as lightning crashed the waves**

_Je me lève fièrement alors que les éclairs frappent les vagues_

_._

Le conseil avec Gandalf venait de se finir et avait été particulièrement éprouvant. Néanmoins, et malgré la tristesse et la rage qu'ils ressentaient, Theodred et Eomer l'auraient encore continué pendant des heures s'ils avaient eu la moindre chance de succès.

Par moment Theodred se demandait s'il était bien utile de continuer à se battre ainsi, il lui semblait épuiser toutes ses forces pour perdre toutes les batailles.

Il y avait cru cette fois. Gandalf le Gris venait leur confirmer tous leurs soupçons, il était la preuve vivante de la trahison de Saroumane. Indirectement, il leur avait fourni celle plus amère de la félonie de Grima. Theodred avait essayé de se convaincre pendant longtemps que le rohirrim était inconscient du danger, qu'il était de bonne foi dans ses mauvais conseils auprès du roi. Eomer lui avait souvent répété qu'il était bien trop naïf, que le conseiller était pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Encore une fois, son cousin avait raison.

Qu'est-ce que le mage avait bien pu promettre au serpent pour qu'il se parjure ainsi et mène son propre peuple à la ruine ?

Theodred sentait parfois le désespoir sur le point de l'envahir. Les persiflages de Grima commençaient à l'atteindre insidieusement. Oui vraiment, est-ce qu'il était encore utile de se battre ? Si la preuve de la trahison de Saroumane ne suffisait pas à sortir Theoden de son enchantement, qu'est-ce qui le ferait ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait venir sauver la Marche de la ruine qui la menaçait et qui s'en souciait ? Certainement pas le Gondor, ils avaient assez de soucis de leur côté.

Alors que Theodred sombre petit à petit dans sa mélancolie, Eomer jure à ses côtés. Le bouillant jeune homme fulmine.

.

« Si seulement je pouvais égorger cette crapule, beaucoup de nos problèmes seraient réglés ! »

Theodred lève un pâle sourire sur son cousin qui arpente rageusement la pièce où ils se sont réfugiés. Depuis quand la carrure d'Eomer est-elle aussi large ?

.

« Cet avorton n'est que mensonge, il respire la perfidie mais s'il pense la partie gagnée, il va découvrir dans quel bois sont taillés les vrais Rohirrims !

\- Comment fais-tu Eomer ? Depuis quand es-tu aussi fort et pourquoi ces insinuations glissent-elles sur toi alors qu'elles me touchent en plein cœur ? »

.

Eomer se redresse de toute sa haute stature et éclate d'un rire superbe.

« Parce que je sens qu'il ment et que tout ce qu'il raconte n'est rien par rapport à ce que je sais du Rohan ! Theoden, mon père et toi vous m'avez appris à aimer ce pays, vous m'en avez montré la grandeur ! En entendant Grima, je ne ressens que la colère et le mépris ! Le Riddenmark est grand Theodred et rien ne pourra m'en faire douter ! »

.

Son aîné le regarde avec reconnaissance, il est de son devoir d'apaiser les ardeurs destructrices de son cousin et de l'empêcher de trancher la gorge de Langue de Serpent. Quant à Eomer, il le soutient indéfectiblement et empêche Theodred de sombrer.

Les deux Maréchaux : tant qu'ils sont deux, ils sont invincibles.

Un faible sourire réapparaît sur les lèvres du Rohirrim, sourire qui s'élargit en entendant son cousin.

« Je ne nie pas que nous soyons dans une situation préoccupante, je suis presque sûr que nous courons à la ruine peut-être même à la fin du Riddenmark. Qu'importe, nous irons tête haute et sans douter, si nous devons mourir, nous mourrons avec panache et sans plier ! »


	14. The last goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous portez tous bien.  
> Nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, que j'étais vraiment triste d'écrire. On arrive malheureusement à la partie pas très drôle de l'histoire. Bonne lecture !
> 
> Contexte : Février 3019, Theodred a 41 ans et part pour affronter des orques de Saroumane aux gués de l'Isen. Et vous savez la suite… (snif snif)  
> Je suis ici la version du livre : Theodred meurt aux gués de l'Isen, et ça n'est pas Eomer qui le ramène à Edoras (un jour peut-être j'écrirais sur la version du film).
> 
> Disclaimer : Pour le titre on est cette fois sur la chanson The last goodbye de Billy Boyd (cette chanson étant pour moi la seule chose bien du film Le Hobbit)

**The last goodbye**

**.**

Leur situation auparavant alarmante commençait à prendre des allures franchement désespérée. Chaque jour venait avec son lot de mauvaises nouvelles et les bonnes se faisaient extrêmement rares. Theoden sombrait de plus en plus dans la sénilité, Grima gagnait en pouvoir tandis qu'eux-mêmes étaient de plus en plus gênés dans leurs manœuvres et Eowyn dépérissait à vue d'œil.

Saroumane semblait déterminé à causer la fin du Royaume des hommes, ses attaques se multipliaient tant par les orcs que par les hommes du peuple de Dûn qui mettaient l'Ouestfold à feu. Les deux Maréchaux résistaient furieusement mais étaient constamment ralentis dans leur lutte par les manœuvres de Grima et ils avaient chaque jour un peu plus peur de ce qu'il ferait s'ils lui laissaient le champ libre. Ils n'osaient plus quitter Medusled en même temps, ils ne faciliteraient pas la tâche de Saroumane. Dans tout ce qu'il tente les fiers jeunes hommes se dressent et lui barrent le chemin.

Le Mage le savait, il devait les abattre.

.

Les derniers éclaireurs laissent présager de nouvelles attaques du côté des gués de l'Isen, territoire sous la protection de Theodred. Les messages de rassemblement des eoreds sont vite envoyés, les préparatifs vite accomplis. La situation à Edoras est toujours compliquée mais encore une fois Theodred doit tout laisser entre les mains de son cousin.

Ils se séparèrent sans faire de cérémonie, il ne s'agissait que d'une bataille de plus, elles étaient si fréquentes ces derniers temps.

Face à face sur les marches du palais, Theodred serra les bras de son cousin.

« Adieu Eomer, continue de veiller sur Edoras en attendant mon retour. Elle a bien besoin de toi.

\- Adieu Theodred, prends soin de toi et reviens nous en un seul morceau. Je ne veux pas de ta place. »

Theodred sourit doucement.

« Tu l'occuperais pourtant très bien, mais je reviendrais bonhomme… mon petit frère. »

C'était dit. Pour la première fois depuis dix-sept ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble, Theodred exprimait pour la première fois ce qu'il ressentait depuis le début. Eomer lui répondit en lui serrant à son tour les bras, les yeux légèrement brillants.

« Adieu grand frère, murmura-t-il. »

Ils ne se reverraient jamais.


	15. De tes voyages si loin, reviens moi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contexte : Suite du précédent. La seule chose à savoir est que dans les lois du Rohan, il faut l'accord du roi pour mobiliser les eoreds.
> 
> Disclaimer : Pour le titre, on est sur la chanson Ensemble de Jean-Jacques Goldman

**15\. De tes voyages si loin reviens-moi**

* * *

Les jours s'écoulent lentement et Eomer a de plus en plus de mal à cacher son inquiétude. Il a toujours été pessimiste, on le lui a souvent reproché, mais cette fois le pressentiment est étouffant. Une partie de l'esprit du jeune homme est aux gués de l'Isen et il se sent bouillir, fixé à Meduseld, inutile et incapable. Il a encore plus de mal que d'habitude à se contenir face à Grima, le serpent a une lueur nouvelle dans le regard. Lui et Saroumane préparent un mauvais coup de plus, il le sent. D'instinct, il devine l'urgence et la fébrilité de leurs dernières attaques. Comme si le destin de l'humanité se jouait maintenant. Il passe ses journées à arpenter rageusement le palais en ruminant ses inquiétudes… et en rêvant de la mort de ses ennemis.

Jusqu'au jour où le pressentiment se vérifie. Son cœur s'accélère en lisant la missive : Theodred est en mauvaise posture et demande toute l'aide qu'on peut lui accorder.

La seule hésitation d'Eomer est sur le nombre d'hommes qu'il peut se permettre de lui envoyer. Il n'en parle même pas au Roi, inutile, Grima serait bien trop heureux de voir Theodred mort, il ne lèvera pas le petit doigt pour l'aider.

Il enfreint sans honte les lois du Rohan et décide d'envoyer Elfhem rejoindre son cousin avec quatre eoreds, privant Edoras de précieuses défenses. En les regardant s'éloigner, galopant dans la plaine, son cœur se serre douloureusement. Il ne craint pas les conséquences de sa désobéissance mais il voudrait tant être à leurs côtés, se battre lui aussi pour Theodred. Il détestait devoir rester en arrière ainsi et se contenter d'attendre. Que se passerait-il si son cousin était vaincu ?

Lui, Eomer, troisième Maréchal de la Marche avait peur. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul, c'était leur complémentarité qui faisait leur force. Theodred devait revenir.


	16. I bid you all a very fond farewell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contexte : Pas besoin de précision je pense. Pour la date précise : 25 février 3019  
> Disclaimer : Le titre vient de la chanson The last goodbye de Billy Boyd

**16\. I bid you all a very fond farewell**

* * *

Il pensait ressentir de la peur, de la rage, de la résignation… mais certainement pas cette paisible acceptation. Theodred le sait, ce soir il va mourir. Il lève les yeux au ciel et adresse sa lettre d'adieu aux étoiles.

.

« Papa, toi l'homme qui m'a aimé, élevé, si tu savais comme je t'aime, comme je regrette de ne pas te l'avoir dit ou montré plus souvent… et comme je voudrais avoir su te protéger. Je voulais tant te rendre fier de moi, j'ai peur d'avoir échouer. Je n'ai pas vu le danger qui te guettait, je vais mourir sans réussir à sauver le Rohan, je dois te le laisser à toi et Eomer. Tu me manques terriblement... Je pars aujourd'hui retrouver Maman, j'ai même hâte de la rencontrer enfin. S'il te plaît Papa, ne nous rejoins pas trop vite. Je t'aime.

Ma petite Eowyn, ma douce et belle Eowyn, je suis désolé de la peine que ma mort va te causer. Je sais que ces dernières années n'ont pas été tendres avec toi et t'ont déjà beaucoup affectée. Je voudrais tant rester à tes côtés et t'aider à retrouver le sourire tout comme je sais que tu aurais voulu te battre à me côtés. Fière et tendre Eowyn, n'essaye pas d'être trop forte dans cette épreuve et n'essaye pas de me venger au combat, laisse cela à Eomer. Je sais que tu es triste, que tu as l'impression de ne pas être à la bonne place mais je sais qu'un jour tu finiras par trouver un endroit où tu te sentiras enfin libre. Sois heureuse mon cœur.

Eomer, mon petit bonhomme, désolé je ne tiendrais pas ma promesse de revenir à Edoras. Elle était pourtant faite avec un cœur sincère. J'aurais voulu vivre encore de longues années de chevauchées, de conseils et d'aventures à tes côtés. Je sais bien que tu m'aurais suivi jusqu'au bout du monde, le destin en a décidé autrement, il semble que mon voyage soit plus court que nous l'avions prévu. S'il te plaît ne me regrette pas trop, tu vas devoir avancer. Rappelle-toi, la vie doit continuer.

Je sais que tu ne veux pas être roi, je dois malheureusement te laisser la place. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'inquiétudes, tu en es digne. Si tu savais comme je suis fier de toi et de l'homme que tu es devenu. Tu vas encore devoir te trouver un nouveau rêve, car tu es bel et bien le meilleur Maréchal de la Marche.

Mon cher petit frère, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée. Te regarder grandir, t'étoffer a été un réel plaisir. Ta présence à mes côtés en ces temps de tourmente fut un immense soutien, sans toi je pense que j'aurai cédé bien plus tôt, tu as été mon roc dans la tempête. Je t'en supplie, reste aussi fort, n'abandonne pas, le sort du Riddenmark repose entre tes mains.

Je te confie mon père, je sais que tu lui resteras fidèle. Prends bien soin d'Eowyn, veille sur elle, elle est plus fragile que tu ne le penses.

Je m'en vais galoper aux côtés de nos ancêtres, j'ai hâte d'entendre les louanges de tes parents. Ne nous rejoins pas avant de longues années, j'espère que nous te verrons remporter de fières batailles, être heureux, élever de splendides enfants. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.

Prends soin de toi petit frère, mon bonhomme. Je t'aime.

.

Theodred, Deuxième Maréchal de la Marche inspire profondément et lance la charge. Sa dernière marche, sous le regard brûlant des étoiles.


	17. It was a beautiful day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contexte : 30 février 3015. Eomer retourne à Edoras, après avoir tué la bande d’orque. Il a quitté Edoras le 27 février, la nouvelle de Theodred n’était donc pas encore arrivée à Edoras.  
> Titre du chapitre par U2 aujourd'hui

**It was a beautiful day**

* * *

Eomer ne regrettait pas sa décision de pourchasser cette bande d’orcs. Il avait hésité, il lui répugnait de laisser ces créatures parcourir librement les terres du Rohan mais avec les eoreds pour épauler Theodred, s’il quittait Edoras il la laisserait sans défense. Il savait que Grima le lui reprocherait vivement et son influence sur son oncle était telle qu’il craignait les conséquences.

Sa haine des orcs et son sens du devoir l’avait emporté, d’après ses informations il pourrait rattraper la bande rapidement et il pourrait revenir promptement à Edoras. L’anéantissement de toute une bande valait bien les quelques risques qu’il courrait.

.

Ce jour-là, il lui semblait que le soleil était plus brillant, plus chaud et il se surprenait à vouloir sourire. Décidément, il ne regrettait pas sa décision. Comme prévu, les orcs avaient vite été repérés et éliminés, il ne se serait absenté d’Edoras que trois jours. Et avec un peu de chance, des nouvelles des gués de l’Isen seraient arrivés pendant son absence.

Sa rencontre avec Aragorn, Grand-Pas, le réjouissait. Il lui semblait qu’elle était un premier signe d’espoir. Il savait que certains de ces hommes acceptaient difficilement qu’il ait laissé des étrangers, surtout un elfe et un nain, parcourir librement la Marche, mais peu lui importait. Il leur faisait confiance. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il s’était senti compris, on avait répondu à ses angoisses. Certes, des jours et des batailles difficiles s’annonçaient mais cette rencontre lui montrait qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls à se battre. Il avait hâte de revoir Theodred, de tout lui expliquer et à eux deux d’essayer de comprendre les enjeux qui venaient.

Peu importait qu’il ait encore enfreint les lois de la Marche, en ce moment seul comptait le galop de son cheval et l’air qu’il respirait à pleins poumons. La citée d’or apparut devant lui, ses drapeaux claquant fièrement dans le vent. Les tempêtes n’étaient pas faites pour durer.

A Meduseld, Eowyn l’accueillit le visage ruisselant de larmes.

Theodred était mort.


	18. Là où les mots n'existent pas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contexte : Suite directe du précédent.  
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira... je l'ai écrit il y a un moment déjà, mais j'avoue avoir repoussé son post le plus longtemps possible, pour une raison complètement débile : je ne trouvais pas de titre pour le chapitre xD
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**18\. Là où les mots n'existent pas**

.

La souffrance, la douleur à nouveau. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point il s'était habitué à la douleur. Il avait oublié à quel point cela faisait mal, à quel point le choc et la chute étaient brutaux.

Il était si étrange de se sentir encore vivant, alors qu'il n'était plus qu'une coquille. Respirait-il encore ?

Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête, martelaient son crâne.

Theodred. Mort. Deux mots impossible à concilier. Une réalité impossible à envisager.

Il écouta sans rien dire le récit de sa sœur, la regarda à peine, ne la serra même pas dans ses bras. Il s'avança jusqu'au trône, en se tenant très droit, plus grand que jamais et raconta d'une voix sans âme ses agissements des derniers jours. Il lui semblait qu'il était déjà mort.

A la fin de son récit, Grima prit la parole.

Sa haine flamba en un instant, le consumant tout entier. Voir cette crapule si proche, l'entendre, sentir la joie qu'il cachait à peine, c'était trop ! Ce serpent méritait la mort.

Lorsqu'on l'emmena en prison, tête haute mais cœur brisé, Eomer regretta seulement de n'avoir pu exécuter ses menaces.


	19. I can't live with or without you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour bonjour, j'espère que vous allez bien !
> 
> Cette semaine on part sur un chapitre que j'ai eu pas mal de mal à écrire, et pourtant c'est un peu pour lui que j'ai commencé cette fic. Pour lui, et un autre qui arrivera plus tard.  
> D'ailleurs, on approche de la fin, il reste environ quatre chapitres je pense.
> 
> Contexte : Eomer est en prison  
> Dsclaimer : Titre de U2 cette fois
> 
> Bonne lecture !

**19\. I can't live with or without you**

**.**

Le temps paraissait s'être arrêté, chaque seconde était une éternité qui ne semblait jamais vouloir s'achever. Coincé entre ces murs froids et étroits, Eomer n'était que rage bouillonnante, frustration et douloureux désespoir.

Il avait peur aussi… Il craignait ce qu'il adviendrait du Rohan maintenant que les Maréchaux n'étaient plus là pour se dresser contre les plans de Grima. Le serpent devait jubiler maintenant ! Il tremblait à l'idée de l'asservissement de Theoden et surtout de sa sœur. Mais cette peur était si peu de chose par rapport à la douleur qui le broyait. Theodred n'était plus.

Il était mort au combat… et Eomer n'avait pas été à ses côtés, n'avait pas pu le protéger. Et il se trouvait de plus enfermé en prison, incapable de défendre leur Royaume… l'héritage que Theodred lui avait laissé.

Intérieurement, il se sentait brisé. Il pleurait cette perte immense son cousin, son modèle, son capitaine… son frère…

Comment son cœur pouvait-il encore battre quand celui de Theodred s'était tu jamais ?

Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas bêtes, ils avaient toujours su que c'était possible… Ils étaient en guerre, à n'importe quel combat l'un d'eux pouvait tomber, il n'était pas présomptueux au point de se croire invincibles… Ça ne rendait pas la réalité plus facile à accepter pour autant, l'absence moins douloureuse.

Les choses n'étaient pas censées se passer ainsi. Ils devaient lutter ensemble, triompher des fourberies de Saroumane… ou mourir ensemble. Theodred était censé devenir roi un jour, Eomer à ses côtés pour le seconder. Il l'aurait suivi partout, aurait obéi au moindre de ses ordres. Jamais un Maréchal de la Marche n'aurait été aussi fidèle à son roi. Il n'avait même pas pu mourir pour lui.

Il l'avait l'impression de l'avoir abandonné.

Il n'avait même pas pu aller se recueillir sur son corps… son cadavre… Il lui semblait que son cœur cognait jusqu'à briser sa cage thoracique. Theodred n'était plus, ne restait qu'un cadavre sans vie. Il utilisait tout sa colère pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient d'envahir ses yeux. Il ne donnerait pas cette satisfaction à Grima… tout son être voulait pleurer Theodred… mais pas tant qu'il était en prison, il le pleurerait tête haute et en homme libre.

Il donna un coup de poing rageur sur le mur, il avait envie de hurler, d'exprimer toute sa hargne et son désespoir. C'était presque ça le pire… de se retrouver entre ces quatre petits murs, impuissant. Si seulement il avait été libre… Il serait immédiatement parti aux gués de l'Isen, serait même allé marcher sur Orthanc, aurait épanché sa tristesse dans le sang et la vengeance. Mais il était en prison, seul avec sa douleur et rien pour lui faire oublier l'horrible réalité.

Theodred était mort.

Il ne le reverrait plus jamais. N'entendrait plus jamais le son de sa voix. Il ne s'avancerait plus jamais vers lui un grand sourire aux lèvres, ou bien un air soucieux déformant ses traits. Il ne lui éboufferait plus jamais les cheveux, ne pourrait plus jamais l'appeler bonhomme… ou petit frère. Ils ne feraient plus de conciliabules jusqu'au milieu de la nuit, cherchant à eux deux à résoudre tous les problèmes du Rohan. Il ne chevaucherait plus jamais à ses côtés. Theodred ne chevaucherait plus aux côtés de quiconque… Il était mort… Mort, mort. Ce mot martelait son crâne

Finalement, c'était cela le pire, devoir envisager une vie où il ne serait pas à ses côtés pour le guider ou le soutenir.

Il ne s'était jamais préparé à devoir vivre sans lui.


	20. 20. Et avancer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour bonjour, désolé pour le temps d'attente !
> 
> (bon pour l'instant on est encore lundi pour quelques minutes)
> 
> Contexte : après le 2 mars, quand Gandalf arrive à Edoras.

**20\. Et avancer**

.

Les gens le connaissant peu pourraient presque croire qu'Eomer est heureux. Il est libre, le Roi a retrouvé toute sa grandeur, Eowyn est sauvée de Grima. Grâce à Aragorn et Gandalf, les jours qu'il n'osait plus espérer sont arrivés. Et même si le Rohan est loin d'être tiré d'affaire, ils pourront au moins se battre de toute leurs forces et avec panache.

Oui réellement, Eomer n'était pas loin d'être heureux.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi désespérément triste.

La douleur de l'absence ne s'atténuait pas. Toutes ces petites ou grandes victoires sur le destin, il aurait voulu les partager avec Theodred. Il aurait tant aimé qu'il soit là, qu'il puisse voir son père se redresser et saisir son épée, qu'il l'entende le reconnaître à nouveau.

Le jeune Maréchal reste tout de même pragmatique, il sait bien que rien ne le fera revenir et qu'il est impossible d'effacer le passé. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à sauver l'héritage que Theodred lui a laissé. En ignorant la douleur lancinante qui le transperce lorsque son oncle annonce officiellement qu'il est désormais son héritier. Il le savait, mais la réalité reste dure à accepter. Il deviendra roi et Theodred lui ne sera jamais couronné. Son corps ne trouvera même pas sa place à côté de leurs ancêtres, le messager apportant la nouvelle de sa mort leur avait également appris qu'il avait été inhumé aux gués. Eomer ronge son frein pour ne pas s'y rendre immédiatement. Il doit néanmoins continuer à avancer, comme il l'a toujours fait. Il ne dit rien non plus lorsque Theoden le nomme Premier Maréchal de la Marche et commandant de la maison du Roi, deux titre que Theodred n'a jamais porté. Il ne dit rien car il sait que son oncle souffre encore plus que lui.

Les voilà maintenant qui quittent Edoras, peut-être pour toujours, pour se défendre à Fort-le-Cor… le fief de Theodred. Le fief de Grimbold désormais. Eomer entame douloureusement son deuil pendant ce chemin. Cette route il l'a parcouru de nombreuses fois, chevauchant aux côtés de son cousin. Il se rappelle avec tristesse toutes les expéditions où il l'avait accompagné, les galops dans la plaine, les batailles où ils veillaient l'un sur l'autre et les récits le soir auprès du feu.

L'amitié d'Aragorn est un réconfort, mais elle ne remplacera jamais ce vide dans sa poitrine. Il doit juste accepter que tout comme ses parents, il ne croisera plus jamais Theodred. Désormais il devra vivre et être heureux sans lui.

Mais avant d'être heureux, il reste à vaincre Saroumane et apporter enfin la paix à l'Ouestfold.

O

La bataille est enfin finie, les forces de l'Isengard sont anéanties. Eomer jubile, le Rohan est sauvé ! Un instant il se tourne pour partager sa joie avec Theodred… et puis il se rappelle. Il lève les yeux au ciel, il ne s'est jamais senti très croyant et n'a jamais vraiment ressenti le besoin de s'adresser à ses ancêtres, même ses parents. Mais sous cette aube brûlante, ce besoin est presque vital.

« Voilà mon frère, nous y sommes arrivés. J'espère que tu es fier de nous, murmure-t-il doucement. »

Il s'avance sur le champ de bataille, réconfortant les mourants qu'il peut et aidant les blessés, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il se retrouve face à Grimbold. D'un seul échange de regard, le nouveau Maréchal sait ce que veut le fier jeune homme qui lui fait face. Il lit l'attente dans ce regard impérieux. Les deux Rohirrims s'éloignent légèrement et enfin Eomer entend le récit de la mort de Theodred.

Il écoute dans un silence absolu et une droiture toujours impressionnante. Il apprend sans sourciller et sans réagir l'attaque, les nombreux orcs de tous côtés, les renfortsmais les assauts incessants et surtout les efforts concentrés de leurs ennemis sur Theodred. Aucune réaction ne se lit sur son visage, mais Grimbold lit bien dans ses yeux la rage contenue et la fierté face à la férocité de son cousin. Enfin, le Rohirrim arrive à la partie la plus douloureuse, l'orc le terrassant alors que Grimbold et Erkanbrand arrivaient enfin à son secours et les dernières paroles du Maréchal « Laissez moi reposer ici, pour garder les gués en attendant la venue d'Eomer ». Respectant son vœu, les Rohirrims lui ont érigé un tertre à l'endroit exact de sa mort. Eomer n'a toujours rien dit, il se tient toujours extrêmement droit, dépassant Grimbold d'une bonne tête. Il saisit son compagnon d'armes sur les avant-bras et les serre presque avec violence pour le remercier. Une unique larme s'échappe de ses yeux pour rouler sur sa joue. Il s'éloigne finalement pour rejoindre son oncle, Aragorn et Gandalf. Son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine.

Theodred s'est battu comme un lion, ils pourront chanter ses exploits pendant des générations.

L'Isengard est vaincu.

Même mourant, Theodred lui faisait toujours confiance.

Son dernier vœu aura été exaucé, les gués ont été préservés.

Est-ce qu'un jour sa tristesse s'atténuera ?

O

Sur leur chemin jusqu'à l'Isengard, Theoden et Eomer imposent un léger détour. Ils s'en vont tous les deux, en silence. Il n'y a pas vraiment de mots pour décrire leurs cœurs brisés.

Les deux hommes se tiennent droit devant un tertre, dont la terre est encore fraiche. Aucune plaque n'a encore pu être posée. Ils ressentent tout de même dans toutes les fibres de leurs corps que c'est le bon endroit.

Une nouvelle larme roule sur la joue d'Eomer, tandis que des sanglots désespérés s'échappent de la gorge de son oncle.

« Adieu mon frère, repose en paix. Je veille désormais. »


	21. Seigneur d'un peuple féroce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Arrive tout doucement*  
> Euh oui bon... ça fait très longtemps... Mais on est lundi, ça marche non ?  
> Bref, déjà que cette histoire n'était pas ultra suivie, je ne sais pas s'il reste du monde  
> J'ai un mal de fou à écrire ce chapitre et je n'en suis pas ultra satisfaite, mais bon, il fallait bien poster un jour.
> 
> Normalement il me reste deux chapitres, ou peut-être juste un seul, je ne suis pas encore sûre.
> 
> J'ai un peu un emploi du temps de malade en ce moment, et pas de confinement pour moi donc ça ne va pas s'alléger. J'essaye de vous sortir le prochain chapitre dans un mois !
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Disclaimer : Cette fois, même le titre est de Tolkien

**.**

**21 - Seigneur d'un peuple féroce**

* * *

Eomer se sentait bizarrement étranger à son propre corps, dans un état second. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Les cris, l'odeur du sang, les bruits d'épées s'entrechoquant, les rugissements des oliphants, des orques ou des hommes, les muscles de son cheval entre ses jambes… tout était si lointain. Un rire étrange le saisit.

Theoden est mort.

Theoden. Son oncle, son Roi… Son père avait-il pensé parfois, avec un pincement au cœur. Il ne sait que trop bien ce que cela signifie… Il est seul. Seul à la tête du Rohan. Il est Roi.

Il ne s'en soucie pas.

Eowyn est morte.

Son cœur bat douloureusement, plus que jamais. Le sang tambourine furieusement dans tout son corps comme s'il voulait s'en échapper. Un cri de rage s'échappe de ses lèvres sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il regarde le champ de bataille qui l'entoure sans réellement le voir et lance l'assaut.

Ce n'est pas de l'inconscience ou de l'aveuglement. Pas plus que de la témérité.

C'est une charge désespérée. Un peu folle.

Un dernier sursaut de l'humanité face au mal.

Leur seul chance de survie…

Alors Eomer attaque avec toute sa force et toute sa fougue. Pas parce qu'il s'en moque, pas parce que la mort de son oncle et encore plus de sa sœur l'a rendu fou de douleur mais uniquement parce qu'il n'a pas le choix. Ils courent probablement à leurs pertes, ils ne se relèveront certainement pas de cette bataille, mais ils ne peuvent céder. Ils n'ont pas le droit d'abandonner, ils se doivent de tenter cette charge folle, de se battre jusqu'à leur dernier souffle.

Aujourd'hui, sur cette plaine si loin de sa terre natale, Eomer est roi. Seigneur de la Marche. Aujourd'hui Eomer galope vers la ruine sans sourciller. Qu'importe si le royaume des Hommes s'éteint aujourd'hui et si personne ne restera pour se souvenir qu'Eomer fils d'Eomund a été Roi. Qu'importe, il fait son devoir.

Aujourd'hui il va sûrement mourir. Il lève furtivement les yeux vers le ciel où beaucoup trop de membres de sa famille se retrouvent maintenant. Ce soir il chevauchera sûrement dans les plaines éternelles à leurs côtés.


End file.
